In The SUV
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: Booth and Bones get in a car wreck. What changes could be in store when both are cold and frightened? Fluff, Body Heat, and flirting. Multi chap.
1. Chapter 1

In The SUV

AN: Fluff, baby!

Brennan didn't believe in gut feelings. This morning, she awoke to cold rain that turned the air outside to a dismal grey. She got an instant panic for no reason. It was not logical. She had to shower and meet Booth to drive to the new scene. Perhaps in light of later events wet hair on a cold day was not smart. Shower however she did, leaving her apartment with again a sense of foreboding.

Booth trusts his gut. He unfortunately trusts the weatherman too. When the meteorologist said the rain would clear, he thought it would be safe to go forward with the drive to the scene. He never thought the rain would freeze the road. He picked up Bones and paid no mind that she was dressed with a thin sweater and had wet hair. She got in the car believing they would reach their destination.

Neither anticipated the grinding of laboring breaks on the slick asphalt. Neither foresaw the violently falling snow or the sudden sickening crunch of metal as the SUV careened off road.

This is not how they saw spending today.

After the car rested they stared at another stricken.

"Any ideas Booth?" She wondered.

"We passed the sign a while back. We are 98 miles from Oregon, so no walking in this snow mess." He winced.

"Doesn't your car have GPS?" She suggests.

He grinned fiddling with the board. Then he grimaced.

"The lights on the dash are all off." He continues. " I think I broke the car!" Again he made a pained face.

"Are you hurt?" She worried

He nodded slightly, which only concerned her more. Booth was Mr. Alpha Male and admitting hurt.

"Booth?" She prods.

"Are you hurt Bones?" His chocolate eyes betrayed the immense concern.

"No. Where are you injured?" Why not tell her? Then she looks down.

"Oh Booth." The left leg is bent horribly. Scraped, broken and bruised. She sees a flicker of pain she didn't see before.

"I'm good." He winces as he proclaims this.

"Do you have a first aid kit? In your car?" She searches in the glove compartment and finds a small box.

"I am going to wrap your leg." She asserts. He lets her and her chests hurts. He is quiet, but biting his lip. It has gotta hurt like hell.

"I wanna lay down Bones." His voice is almost childlike.

"Put your head on my lap." She does not believe that came out of her mouth

He opens his mouth to protest.

"I feel bad you're hurt Booth." Her admittance is sheepish.

He complies. The skull has significant weight, as she knows. She is surprised how comfortably heavy it is to support his weight. Absentmindedly she plays with his hair. His eyes drift closed as she scratches odd little patterns into his scalp.

What should we do? He had complained that morning his phone was broken and she had forgotten hers. Of all days for two workaholics to part with their cell phones. No GPS, no heat. Her hair was still drying and she was freezing. Snow fell heavily outside. Between her hair ruffling and the stress of injury Booth was sleeping on her lap. Brennan had no idea what to do.

AN: What will happen? How long until they get out of harms way? However will Brennan stay warm? Yeah last question has an answer. Hehe. Review and get more. Yes that is evil. Evil is what I DO!


	2. Chapter 2

In The SUV

AN: I Supreme Ruler of Fluff and Random{ Gerbil!! } Princess give thee part two!

Booth awoke from sleep, and felt guilty he could relax to sleep. Bones was in danger, and here he was snoozing. It was her fault for rubbing his hair: it made him go to his happy place…

"Booth." Her voice was quiet.

"I'm up." _just don't stroke my hair again._

"_I took inventory." Her voice was sad. He supposed it was because here she was stuck in a car. Again._

"_Did you take inventory last time?" He saw the look in her face and immediately wanted to take it back._

"_Yes. Hodgins and I had sufficient support." She paused. " I knew you'd find us. I also knew we could maintain long enough." She paused and he knew she wanted to say more._

"_If you ever need to.." He reminds her. She surprisingly took him up._

"_I never talked about being buried alive." She states_

_He waits patiently._

"_Hodgins was very frightened as was I. I has to make the incision to relieve the pressure on his leg."_

_He has read the report. He was army, so he knows stuff like that can be necessary. He can't imagine slicing open a buddy. His poor Bones._

"_It was the hardest thing to do. The worst of the whole experience was seeing my friend in pain."_

_She has a tear that she brushes off angrily._

_He feels like a dentist with her; scraping, prodding and causing her pain. He knows the only way she can let go is to feel it. It doesn't make the next words easier to speak._

"_The worst thing I remember is the smell of blood." He offers, prompting._

"_I had it on my hands." She is crying openly now. He curls his arms around her and hugs her. After some time she is relaxed, calm and rational._

_He still holds her._

_She knows partners don't cuddle. She ignores that tid bit of logic. She feels understood. His broad shoulders and abs she rests on are warm and hard. She knows that guys don't embrace. That the explanation of them being two guys hugging was a reason for her to feel comfortable to accept his solace. And comfortable she is. She parts and returns to the original topic. She already misses the contact._

"_I found a candy bar, a pen, and water bottles. Lucky you took Parker this weekend, since you have some snacks." He nodded in agreement._

"_Well we probably ought to sit it out.." He looks to the window. Snow is being dumped on the white horizon. An awkward silence closes over the car._

_He wishes he could still hold her, and he has no idea she wants the same._

_AN: Love it? Hate it? Any ideas?_


	3. Chapter 3

In The SUV

AN: Thank you for reviewing! I got such an outpour how to upload chapters. I could bake cookies for y'all but a new chapter is an easier thank you! Enjoy.

Booth's leg hurt like hell. He knew it was broke. When Bones wrapped it he could barely not cry, though grateful. Bones had fallen asleep a while ago and looked cute, wearing a slight frown. She was also shivering, which concerned him.

Booth knew this was not a positive situation. He was hurt, she was cold, and the SUV was basically buried now. Booth feared her reaction when she awoke and realized. He was proud of her for confiding in him. She shivered again and he looked at her critically. Damp hair. Booth didn't notice that before, but it had been wet that morning. The red sweater on her slender frame was thin. At this rate she'll get hypothermia.

"Wake up Bones!" He was steadily more alarmed.

When she awoke there was fear in her. He saw her face a bit red from cold. Although she recovered quickly, he also saw the glance at the windows that proved they were buried.

"Booth? How's your leg?" He was touched at her tenderness.

"It's fine." _This is like torture. But if you get hypothermia I'll carry you for miles to keep you warm. Even if the damned leg flew off._

"_We could both get hypothermia. Staying awake is crucial." He states._

"_Why?" Her inner scientist comes out._

"_The first sign is extreme coldness, but as it gets worse, they just want to sleep. They feel warm." He tries to explain. Bones looks at him with sad knowing._

"_Have you first hand knowledge?" She knows him well. His mind races to a fellow sergeant. Sudan for all it's heated violence is chill at night. Brian had been injured and weak already and after he fell in the lake… It was leave him behind or drag him the 70 miles back._

"_Yeah. In Sudan. Guy named Brian fell in a lake. I told him it was okay and .."_

"_Held his hand." She finished._

_Blue eyes full of sorrow and acceptance look up at him. His head is down, but a gentle cool hand raises him up. In an instant he is back in a lying position her lap under his head, her fingers combing his hair._

"_Bones?" He can't believe he is permitted such luxury twice._

"_As with your leg Booth, I'm merely sorry you're hurting."_

_AN: Like it? Hate it? Yeah I know he rested his head on her lap in chapter one {fyi his eyes are at ceiling }. I just find it cute and a very innocent coupley gesture. And with the guy hugs, it only was 'proper partner behavior' since they hugged a ton, so maybe they can snuggle without remorse? Thanks again for reading and reviewing last time. All ideas welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

**In The SUV**

**AN: So this chapter is a little fluffy. My overall plot is to have all the missing conversations they should have had. Like the Christmas kiss, the line, jealousy of Sully and Perotta etc. It will be a drag out session, full of fluff. I again express gratitude for all the encouraging reviews {AKA writing juice.} I give y'all Ch. 4.**

**Booth had made up his mind. The SUV was a dented wreck, but he must look in the backseat and trunk for supplies. Earlier the radio had began to work, so Bones listened to it. From what he knew, they had been in Washington, heading to Oregon. They hadn't driven far. He was not sure where they were. The station was not mentioning any cities. They were between Washington and Oregon and by the dumping snow, presumably near a summit. While searching, he found a picnic blanket and his gym bag, which had 2 more water bottles and a cleanish towel. Bones had eaten a found granola bar. They would likely get hungry, but they had water and gum to chew. One can live without food longer than without water.**

"**Bones! Guess what I got?" Upon approaching her, her saw her shivering.**

"**Cold Bones?" He meant to keep his tone casual and teasing, however the tone was identical to the one he used when Parker was awake from a nightmare and had need of clean sheets.**

**She shook her head no, but her pink nose and clenched hands spoke volumes. He draped the blanket over them both, clutching her close. Her cold nose brushed his collarbone as she nestled in. He grew slightly panicked thinking that she may be getting hypothermic. She was quiet, her skin paler than usual, willingly cuddling into his side. **

"**Get up a second." She scooted away. Booth wrapped a towel around her shoulders, drew his jacket tight around himself and scooted close. The picnic blanket bound them. He was desperate to keep her warm, so desperate he had to breathe in. Her hair smelled like vanilla and as always, calmed him instantly. Her head tilted to the side as he held her. **

"**We must stay awake." He spoke close to her ear, attributing the following shiver, wrongly, to cold.**

"**So how do we do that? Bones asks. **_**Especially wrapped so close to you. Every time you speak I hear your chest rumble. Every breath in smells like you and I hear your heart beat. I could sleep hours like this.**_

"**Truth or dare Bones." His eyes glinted happily.**

**She rolled her eyes. "I haven't played that since grade school."**

"**What better reason to? C'mon Bones!" Booth whined playfully.**

**She sighs mockingly, " Fine. Truth."**

"**Boring." Chocolate eyes roll.**

"**Truth is an option, or the game would be called dare!" Bones expressed indignantly. **

" **Who was your first kiss?" His eyes challenge her.**

"**That is personal." She claims.**

"**Point of the game, Bonesy."**

"**Ed Millen. It was a weird tongue thing." She winces at the memory.**

"**See was that so hard?"**

"**Yes." **_**God he smells nice.**_

"**Booth. Truth or dare?"**

"**Truth." **_**Note to self : get background check on Ed Millen.**_

"**Do you ever play dumb?" **_**Like at how close you hold me when you can.? Guy hug? Staying warm? Not the true motive.**_

"**Who said that?" He looks at her like she's crazy.**

"**Angela thinks you play dumb so people concentrate on me."**

"**You have a spotlight, which you earned. I can't outdo you." **_**You can do anything you set yourself to. You are the most amazing women.**_

"**I don't think you're dumb." **_**You are so good at your job. It's awesome.**_

"**I know. Truth or dare." **_**She is so sweet to say she thinks I'm smart. **_

"**Dare." She adjusts slightly. **

"**Getting adventurous Bones." **_**So maybe we can ignore the line and you can relax against me to fall asleep and I can wake up beside you every morning?**_

"**What's my dare?" **_**Someone is spacing.**_

"**I dare you to tell me if Andy is based off of me." He stares her down.**

"**That is not dare ,more like truth." She avoids his eyes.**

"**You're stalling."**

"**Yes."**

"**Bones, I mean thanks for being honest, but don't stall."**

"**Yes?"**

**He knows what she means but really can't help it. "Then out with it Bones."**

"**Andy is based off of you." Her cheeks are red, and not from chill.**

"**Was that so hard?"**

**As they tease and bicker, so close together, they see what they often choose to ignore. As they talk as usual in this unusual circumstance, they realize what they pretend to be blind to. As they are cold and in danger: her possibly hypothermic and his leg crumpled, they are secure. Nothing hurts other than the small and increasingly mocking distance between them.**

**AN: Review please? Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

In The SUV

AN: I give y'all chapter 5. As always I am so grateful for all the reviewers. They are still just talking.

"Truth or dare Bones."

"Truth." Her eyes sparkle, and she allows herself the luxury of cuddling into his side a bit closer.

"Do you have any weird talents?"

"Weird suggests abnormality, and talent is a subjective term. But yes."

"Like?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I can touch my nose with my tongue, She demonstrates in a very un- Brennan like moment.

Booth laughs. "We went to a wedding once, Parker was I think, came in with the bridesmaids trying to touch his nose with his tongue." They laugh at the image.

"Did you goof off when you were young?" She can really see that.

His eyes darken. "No. Dad hated that." She instantly feels awful. On his birthday outside Founding Fathers, He'd mentioned his dad had drank.

"You were an adult from a young age." She knows this, unsure why. Her gut as Booth would say.

"Yeah, I guess so. Mom got really depressed so she slept all day. Sometimes she'd ask me or Jared to get her sleeping pills or aspirin."

"You took care of her. Did she just give up?" She felt so bad, a young Booth taking care of his mother.

"Sometimes, she would be not in the room, even sitting next to you. It was like she was a light fixture." He has never told any one this.

"Did he hit her?" Bones asks. She has to know.

"Yes. I never saw." She is tortured for him and his pain.

"But you heard."

"Glasses breaking, yelling. I just.. You turn it out."

"My dad never hurt me. He left , but he was kind. She feels bad for all the times she complained about how awful her dad is when hers never beat her mom while she listened.

"I really worry, I could be like him. When Becca told me she was pregnant I swore I'd never hit Parker. After I got home from Iraq, I was scared I'd be like mom." His eyes avert hers.

"Sleeping a ton and giving up?" She makes him look at her. "If it makes you feel better, you are the most cheerful and kind man I know. You live better than some who had happier parents."

His eyes gaze into hers with a familiar expression she can now name: wonder and gratefulness.

"That is the nicest thing I've ever heard." He pulls his arms to give her shoulders a squeeze.

Such a good man…

AN: Like it? Hate it? Lemme know.


	6. Chapter 6

In The SUV

AN; Thank you for all the sweet reviews. Chapter 6 up. They are still snuggling and truth or daring to stay awake and warm. Conversation will be different, so there you go.

The windows of the SUV were caked with snow and the blizzard howled outside. Booth's leg was bruising even more and stung like hell.

Good God he was so happy. He had spent the last hour and a half holding Bones and talking to her. They had gotten kinda deep and he felt so accepted. She had just said truth and he marveled at the warmth against him. She was so comfortable with him. Temperance Brennan did not snuggle with anyone. It was this earned trust of him that made him reluctant to ask the next truth.

'What was it like in foster care?" To his surprise she neither looked stricken or offended.

'It was hard because I missed my parents. I went to 12 total homes. It's like at a dog shelter, everyone wants to adopt a puppy." His heart ached. She had felt unwanted.

'Compared to the old scared dog that hid in a corner and wanted to bite you?' He knew. She felt betrayed by her parents and scared to get hurt. 12 homes had severely underestimated her.

"I always kept to myself. School was a relief since I really poured myself into my classes. I was the teacher's pet, not for sucking up but by my grades and effort."

"Did kids get jealous?" Booth asks.

"I had trouble. You know me, I don't care about pop culture and I can seem a bit cold or blunt. My clothes were hand me downs. I also didn't make friends.' Her honesty is pure.

"Since you'd go to another home." His says sympathetically.

"Yes. I was also made fun of in PE. I never really was good at sports. Besides I kinda just rolled over and was a C cup. I got made fun of a lot because my breasts were large in middle school" She finishes, blushing a bit.

'Those kids and your foster parents were wrong. You are a lovable, talented, beautiful women." He says with earnest. Her gaze is heavy and grateful.

'Thank you Booth. You're nice yourself.'" Her nose is pink from cold and her eyes twinkle. He looks at her lips wanting nothing more.

"Truth or dare Booth."

AN; I'm evil! Cute? Love it? Wanna punch me for spoiling the moment? Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

In The SUV

AN: I know there is so much I could have them talk about, but they've been stuck a while and my muse is getting weary. I thank everybody for the kind reviews. I have gotten flamed on this. Does anyone know how to hide a review? So, to recap: The last chapter is here since I can't keep it up. Sorry! Hope it's to a liking, and thanks for sticking with me. *ANC*

"Truth or dare Booth." Bones asked into the third hour. They had stayed warm for this long together playing this grade school game.

"Truth." He shamelessly held her, and it brought him great joy.

"Did you lie when you said you loved me in an atta girl way?" She evades his eyes for one of the few times in the game. Booth stopped and thought. Really thought. _He knew what to say. He loved her like a man loves a woman: desiring her. He loved her like Parker: willing to die for her safety and finding her adorable. Like a friend he could always count on. Like an intelligent colleague and like a loyal constant in his life. The thought of being with her was wonderful even if it was wrong._

"_Booth?" She needed him to answer. _

'_Yes Bones. I don't love you like that." Her face fell. He quickly amended._

"_I love you in a personal way." She gasped and looked up at him. She had known since he called her baby after she got stabbed with the scalpel. She hadn't been the scared one running for a while._

"_I love you too, Booth." She leaned in close, happy tears on her eyelashes. These two sexually experienced adults shared a kiss that was the prime example of a first kiss. It was breathy and chaste: freakishly tender. The radio was working again and they laughed at the random jazzy song that fit so well._

"_I can't remember a worst December. But let those icicles fall1 What do I care how much it may storm? I've got my love to keep me warm."_

_And they did just that: kept another warm. _

_After another hour { one spent making out alternating with speculating how loud Angela would squeal at this new partnership established} they heard loud sirens and scraping noises. Bones would pay for their date, as Booth said it would be his team of Squints and cops, not local police that found them._

_After the new couple warmed up, Angela had squealed at seeing them kiss, and Parker again with his daddy, the partners laughed. After everything they had been through :snow, a car wreck and a childish game had brought them together._

_They were supposed to be at the new scene rather than in a hospital with heating pads. Try to tell either this wasn't the plan, and they would deny vehemently._

_AN: Thanks. Review if desired. _


End file.
